


Going for Gold

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Coldflash Week 2017B [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s, Coldflash Week 2017, Homophobia, M/M, Olympics, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Winter Olympics, Winter Sports Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Lisa Snart has made it into the first ever Winter Sports Week. Len's never been so proud, even if a certain speed-skater keeps distracting him.





	Going for Gold

“Oh, Lenny. Look at him,” Lisa whispered, linking arms so she could pull him down to whisper in his ear.

 

Len spared a moment to glower at his sister before he looked in the direction she was urging him towards. There were three men stretching together, all part of the American men’s speed-skaters. Len recognized them on site, even though he’d never actually seen them up close before. The radio had been talking nonstop about all the American athletes, and the men’s speed-skating team received more attention than any of the other American athletes combined. Every station claimed they were the best speed-skaters in the world.

 

Len didn’t like that it took attention away from Lisa, but it did keep her ego in check, so something good came from it.

 

There was talk that this Winter Sports Week may turn into something like the Olympics, in which case Lisa would get her chance for stardom anyways. It wouldn’t matter than how much of the spotlight she had to share. Len was thrilled. His little sister deserved an Olympic Gold medal.

 

On the far left of the group was the asshole star of the American team, Eobard Thawne. There were more bets placed on Thawne than any other athlete in the speed-skating competition, and likely the rest of the sports as well. The blonde man had long since gained a reputation for his cutthroat methods, and a variety of unsavory rumors that left Len determined to keep Lisa as far away from him during the competition. 

 

The other two men were stretching together. The teenager in yellow and red was obviously Wally West, nicknamed Kid Flash because that is all anyone could see when he was skating was a flash of his uniform. Kid Flash was another favorite in the speed-skate. He was also the youngest man in the entire competition. Lisa was the only other competitor as young as West, with both barely reaching 16 years old.

 

Len knew it was the final man that Lisa was trying to draw his eyes too though, despite the grouping. Barry “The Flash” Allen was wearing his signature scarlet red suit as he went through his warm ups. It was wonderfully tight and revealing in way lady’s costumes weren’t allowed.

 

The young athlete was exactly Len’s type and Lisa was unfortunately familiar with that fact. He had shaggy brown hair with sweet-looking eyes, a lean but powerful frame, and long legs that Len desperately wanted to wrap around his waist as he sunk inside that tight, muscular body. Of course, there was also  the fact that he was one of the best athletes in the world, and Len had always loved it when a man held the kind of power that Barry Allen did.

 

There was no way he was admitting that to Lisa though, even if she already knew. He’d grown out of his death wish years ago, she needed to be focused anyways.

 

“And what about them?”

 

“Him Lenny, not them,” Lisa simpered, her eyes not leaving the speed-skaters as she spoke. “Don’t pretend that Little Red over there isn’t exactly your type. From what I hear he’s a total sweetheart too.” 

 

“Lisa, we came all the way to France for your figure skating, not so you can try to get me laid,” Len reminded his meddlesome sister with an eye roll.

 

He used their linked arms against her, pulling her back towards the women’s locker rooms. She needed to get changed into her practice clothes, and Len needed not to get caught staring. Just because they were far away from Central City, it didn’t mean that Len could let himself get caught up in his desires.

 

Lisa was young, and she could dream all she wanted, but Len knew better. Things might be changing with a mighty, unforeseeable force after the Great War, but his taste were an exception to these new tolerances. Looking at other men the way he did would get him killed if he gave into his urges, and then who would look after Lisa? Certainly not their father.

 

“Relax Len. I’m gonna kick some major ass at Winter Sports Week, and we both know it. That leaves you plenty of time talk to the cutie,” Lisa pestered. “Now go see if he’s interested while I get changed. You’re gonna be way too busy with me after, okay?”

 

Len rolled his eyes at her, slowly and with far more force than needed so she’d get the picture. He was, as usual, not amused by his sister’s antics. Len love Lisa more than anything else in the world, but she could be a pest when she set her mind to something like this. 

 

“Yeah, Lise. You get that gold metal, and I’ll talk to Scarlet,” Len offered with a smirk.

 

After everything they’ve put into getting Lisa here, he would have found a way to give her the moon if that’s what she asked him for. A conversation with a boy as pretty Barry Allen would be easy, as long as Lisa was wearing shining gold. He’d have plenty of time to worry after Lisa was finished competing. 

 

“That’s a deal, big brother. You better start planning your approach, because I’m gonna be on that podium in five days, and Barry Allen is likely to be a fellow gold medalist by then.”

 

* * *

 

“And Lisa Snart takes the Gold!” The announcer proclaimed. People were rising all throughout the stands, with the screams of the Americans more vibrant than everyone else combined. 

 

Len liked to think that his screaming was the loudest. Lisa - his little Lisa - was the best female figure skater in the whole world. Truthfully, he’d known this for years, but it was nice to have the everyone else realize it too. Her routine was stunningly beautiful and executed flawlessly. Len hadn’t been this happy since the day she was born.

 

At least, he was thrilled until she turned his way. Her smile turned even more blindingly bright for the sake of the adoring crowd, but the wink she sent him was nothing short of pure evil. Len had managed to completely forget the deal he’d made with Lisa until that moment. His shrew of a little sister hadn’t. Her gold medal meant that he now had to figure out how to talk to Barry Allen. 

 

“Lisa’s your sister, right? She’s incredibly, although I guess it runs in the family,” a light, dulcet tone broke through the roaring noise of the stadium and in his head as a skinny, yet muscular arm was wrapped around his shoulder.

 

Barry Allen, with three gold medals around his neck, was hanging onto Len in all this excitement. He was smiling the same, blinding smile he’d been wearing since the first glittering gold piece was placed around his neck. Len had been wondering for days if he’d be able to keep grinning like when he was being kissed, and now he was close enough to test his theory. This was not the time or the place for such thoughts, so he pushed his own desires down even as he leaned into the offered touch in a manner he desperately hoped look simply companionable.

 

Len was simultaneously relieved that his Lisa problem was solved by Barry’s well-timed introduction, and worried about the fact he still had tears in his eyes while talking to the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. 

 

Try to pull himself together more, Len told Barry, “I’m not an athlete or a coach.”

 

“Oh, I know. That wasn’t what I was referring too,” Barry responded with a chuckle him. He pulled away a bit, and Len felt himself mourn the loss of Barry’s warmth until he realized why the man had pulled away. 

 

He was staring at Len, unabashed and far to openly for where they were. His eyes were moving up and down Len’s frame, taking in everything he had to offer and obviously appreciating it. It left Len feeling warm in an entirely different way, one that made him want to reach out and forget all his common sense.

 

Len was so, unbelievably screwed. It might be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, either here or on my Tumblr, theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
